Forum:Calling All KHL Members
Yep, we definitely need more Heartless, especially more Heartless characters. Being the imbalance there is, there may need to be more humans as well In addition, we may need to limit as to how many characters at once can have a Keyblade. The weapon itself is a plot device and a very special item. It becomes less and less special and unique when ten people are wielding 1-2 of them, so they might as well be guns if everyone's gonna use a Keyblade. As for the battle system, I don't believe it can work at all. All of that is usually randomized by computer, so it can't work if it's influenced by human players only. I mean, things like evasion and defense don't really work since people can either wail on each other without dodging or missing a single hit or simply dodging every single attack thrown at them and the damage count is always consistent. Thus, I favor in simple cinematic roleplay instead Kaihedgie 23:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I know, I was exaggerating to make a point though. So many weapons out there you could use, or maybe no weapons at all (magic user/fisticuffs) Kaihedgie 03:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) (raises hand)I have somthing to add about keyblade weilders... Technically, we can have FOUR keyblade weilders, seeing as there is also a Realm of nothingness. Also, i can probably SRITE some hertless if you want... Number XXI 02:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I guess I might as well give up the ghost. My contribution to KHL is here. As for comments, well... -Three years sounds good. As for a plot, in the first KHL we could only kill Kami, or Xelot, and have the other be the antagonist for KHL 2, like KH1/KH2. Or, we could kill them both and have the apprentices survive. -Next, I need feedback on the Ethereal Keyblader article to run more of my own sidestory. Xelak 02:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Plot Okay, I can add some stuff: Well, basically, one thing. The Deathhead Coalition is also part of The Resistance, when they decide to show up. And I thought the big showdown did end KHL 1, with Xelot escaping. That's where we get KHL 2. And as for who dies, I plan for all of the Coalition to survive (that might change), so maybe some of the Exiled end up dying. And Saule may/may not have KHL 2 planned. Xelak 21:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Kia will pretty much be watching the scenes from the shadows while Rhapsody will be hunting down Nobodies. Kaihedgie 23:41, October 11, 2009 (UTC) HELLOOOOO??? Do you read what I'' say?? Saule does, at least. (Thank you) Scroll back up there, until you find a non-talk box post with a blue (or purple) ''Xelak in the signature. Read what it says. Follow the link. Read what's on my user page which I posted previously. Quite previously. Now do you get it? Honestly, don't get angry at me if you don't look at what I hand you. And I'm sorry if I'm angry, but seriously, c'mon. Xelak 04:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Alright, glad we understand eachother. Sorry I exploded there. (I've been planning this for a while) Now that you mention that, it does include an itriguing possibility. What I could do is something like what's been done for Xashowd's story-a sort of novel type thing. And my original intention was to even out the odds and replace the dead La Lutte members to make it fair when we faced Kami-I assume he's going to be tough. (He beat Mickey, for cryin' out loud!) But if you think we can take him with just the addition of a powered-up Xelak, then I guess...As for why it's not in the article, well, I figured we shouldn't release the whole story yet, and only La Lutte members would know about it being there. (I'm also just lazy =D) Xelak 04:13, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sidestory Mangament and Placement There are also many side-stories and unused characters through the articles that are associated with KHL. I bring this up because that Xiggie wanted me to, and I kind of understand why. There are alot of worlds and side-stories that are all built-up that want to be associated with KHL, but they can't all possibly make it in. The game can't have fifty worlds and hundreds of playable characters. I thought it was just associated around La Lutte, but now it is grown to the point in which it might want to be considered to not just allow addition after addition, becuase they will just lead up to a pile of unused material in the end. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 01:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Actually at this point I'm starting to agree. We could just simplify this down to La Lutte, Hellius, and maybe Kia (as an occasional boss called by an antagonist) and the Midnight Syndicate (as a sort of evil La Lutte working with Hellius and Kami/Xelot) if they're lucky. And I guess I could completely cut the Coalition out of the picture, although I've been planning their whole part since almost the beginning of this Wiki...but yes, I agree. ShadowXemnas set a good example by writing his part as an online novel. Others should follow suit (if they can), if they don't play any part but coincidentally happen at the same time as the KHL story. I think Xiggie will agree with me on this. Xelak 02:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::However, what will be done with the articles for the others? For example, I definitely don't want Shrine City, Professor Laurell, and Geomancy to be deleted, nor do I want them to be written in vain. But, let's face it: this wiki is more so the Kingdom Hearts Legacy Wiki than it is the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki. You can see it in the articles that are chosen to be featured and the stories of new characters. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 04:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Guys, one game at a time. I know this wiki's turning into KHL, but that isn't the only thing we're gonna work on. Definitely not. As far as I know we've got three plots intertwining : La Lutte, the Midnight Syndicate, and Xelot's group of apprentices. And in the middle, we have the individual characters/mercenaries/characters canon to the KH series. We'd best sort everything out according to plot. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 05:36, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I have a question. What aout characters like my Seraph, who has a connection to La Lutte? I mean, i would be really disapointed if I was not part of KHL after I have been with it for a long time. So, will I be in the final thing, or should I leave right now? Ultima 09:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::So I'd assume Hellius is included. Good. I'm just not sure if you guys are clear on his role. He's a "temporary equal" of Kami that turns from light to dark and back again, then joining La Lutte before dying soon after. - EternalNothingnessXIII 11:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :@Ultima : You are in, the very fact that you were there early. Thing is, individual characters are meant to be in. We're just thinking of how their plots should be organised. I'm sure you'd like to chip in and help out too... :@ENX : Indeed. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 11:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) This message is really late but imagine it came right after Trois said "As far as I know we've got three plots intertwining : La Lutte, the Midnight Syndicate, and Xelot's group of apprentices." I thought the Syndicate was part of Nightverse which is in a different universe/dimension than KHL. Plus aren't there some side stories that exist in the same dimension/universe as KHL but aren't a part of it? For example, Kingdom Come. [[User:Nitrous X|'Nitrous']][[User talk:Nitrous X|'X']] That's what I meant when I said "happen at the same time". Directed at ENX: good point. Everyone hs been focusing on KHL. But it also seemsa everyone's been linking their stuff to it, too. At this point, your charcters besides Hellius are irrelevant to KHL - they only serve a part in his past. You could do something like I plan, with Xelak's grid story being a sort-of journal setup on a different site. Xelak 22:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I think I've abandoned those two characters. - ENX :We shouldn't abandon those who have appeared earlier - La Lutte's original 11, Seraph and quite a few others. Of course, some will soon be killed off (hint hint)... TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC)